Automatic code generation is a process whereby software source code is automatically produced from a model of a dynamic system. The software source code produced by the automatic code generation process may be compiled and then executed on a digital computer, implementing the functionality specified by the model.
Data is an integral part of any system's model. Data can be used to represent the states of the system, as well as the flow of matter, energy, or information between system components. Each item of data in the model is defined to have a data storage class. Data is in turn represented in software source code in a manner that is prescribed by its storage class through direct or indirect access to memory through variables and functions.
Software source code references data in a variety of ways. For example, software source code may define data, declare data, initialize data, read a value of data, assign the value of data, and so forth.